


Starlight

by sunkissedseok



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedseok/pseuds/sunkissedseok
Summary: Only visible through the night,She moves and slides through the air,Emanating a shimmery light,She takes a selected few to dance with her.She is a picky woman,Freed from the reins of fate and time,Taking those chosen by their hands,She dances with them on the line.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress, will update if motivation occurs or if there is time - hope you enjoy what's there so far!
> 
> \- Dedicated to those who cry starlight tears

I peer outside my window, the looming buildings in view below; 

As I look below, I contemplate life. 

The people scurry around like ants, and I a crow, 

Look down at them and grimace at their view. 

 

My world blurry, I stand up, 

Making my way to my computer to look at them all, 

The comments, the views, the likes! 

Helping me influence my decision and call. 

 

Afternoon nears, and my breath chokes; 

Coming out in puffs against the brisk air. 

The cold envelops me as I snort up the coke, 

Inducing me in a warm and embracing sleep. 

 

_I'm all right,_

Walking through the dense crowd, 

_I'm all right,_

Preventing myself from being loud. 

 

My mother calls and I pick up, 

Just to hear the daily report of what a disappointment I am. 

My mind blocks off from her words, 

and I stop my tears before they flow over the dam. 

 

 _Am I really who I am?_

I look above. 

The sky has turned black and blue, 

The sun now in a little alcove. 

 

The moon shows her face, 

It all comes tearing down, 

As I lay on my chair, 

The stars gleaming like gold and shaped like a crown. 

 

I get up to my computer, 

Opening up to the love, 

The love that I don't deserve. 

I cry and I consider hiding in a cove. 

 

They tell me to not take the jump, 

That I'm _not silent_ or _unworthy._

_Is it really true, though?_

I wonder, face numb and down towards the earth. 

 

I feel a tap, 

And look back towards my window, 

And a woman stands there, 

Her body in an ethereal glow. 

 

She looks like starlight, 

And I mumble in wonder. 

_Why are you here,_ I ask, 

The question stern, like thunder. 

 

 _Protection?_

I can't have heard it correctly, 

But when I asked her to repeat it again, 

She replied with the same promptly. 

 

The cocaine must still be in effect, 

My peripherals are still blurred. 

_This can't be right or true,_

I slurred. 

 

Her smile just brightened more, 

As she wrapped her arms around me; 

My chest and body felt light, 

My senses suddenly more keen. 

 

I look around and see nothing but stars, 

The moon in the distance, 

And I raise my guard. 

_Where are we?_


End file.
